Resident Evil Poems
by DudeReally
Summary: Collections of my poems. I hope you guys enjoy it:
1. I'm Scared And Theres No One To Save Me

_**I'm Scared and Theres No One To Save Me…**_

I'm scared and theres no one to save me.

Save me from the evil that's inside my mind.

The evil that pushes me to do what I do,

But then again I love this evil.

It shows me a new view of the world.

I'm scared and theres no one to save me.

Scared that one day I will hurt you.

The person that I love so very much.

The person that I'm so very scared to lose.

The one that showed me my path to goodness.

I'm scared and theres no one to save me.

Save me from the evil that will make me kill.

Kill the one that means the world to me.

Kill the love that is there between us.

Im scared and theres no one to save me.

Save the love that we have created.

I do not want that to be destroyed.

I do not want to destroy you as will.

You're the one that healed all the wrong inside of me.

Im scared and theres no one to save me.

Scared of who I might kill or hurt.

I can kill or hurt you and I wont have control.

Control of what I might do.

So please come and save me before its to late.

Im scared and theres no one to save me.

Save me from the evil inside of me.

Evil that will make me kill or hurt you.

Save me or if you have to kill me.

But please don't just stand there and watch me suffer.

Suffer with the urge to kill you.

And if you love me you will destroy me.

Destroy me before I destroy you with no hesitation...

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go PurebloodPrincess09 the poem is about Wesker and one of your OC I wont tell you, you got to figure it out:3 The poem is Wesker saying it to one of your OC. Please review and tell me what you guys think of this poem.<strong>


	2. In The End No One Knows Where I Am

**_In The End No One Knows Where I am_**

In the end no one knows where I am.

I can't even find myself.

I'm lost, tripped in this endless nightmare.

No one to awaken me from this horror of dreams.

I'm dead, gone from plain site.

In the end no one knows where I am.

Can't be found in the grave where I was last seen.

A grave of nothing but dust.

Dust that could be mine.

In the end no one knows where I am.

I'm lost in the mist of time.

Gone from the site others.

My voice to them is nothing but wind blowing in their ears.

In the end no one knows where I am.

I'm lost from all humans.

All the greatness in the world.

My body is buried but my soul is wondering.

In the end no one knows where I am.

Because my soul is not seen but my body is.

My body is nothing but dust and dirt.

It is what keeps me from moving on.

In the end no one knows where I am.

No one can find me.

Not even where my body hides.

No can find a lost soul like mine.

In the end no one knows where I am.

I'm nothing to a human but a dead soul.

Who will be gone soon in time.

That's why in the end I'm nothing but a memory...

* * *

><p><strong>You got to guess who this person is :3<strong>


	3. My Enemy, but Now My Lover

**My Enemy, but Now My Lover**

My heart pounds and skips a beat every time im around you.

I get confused and lose concentration when you're by me.

Just looking at you, I lose my train of thought.

In reality I've fallin for you.

I reject the thought of you, but it seems you keep coming back to my thoughts.

Im so confused to what my feelings are.

I never thought I'd fall for you.

You've opened my mind to new things.

You also showed me what i was really looking for.

Now that I've found you I dont want to lose you.

You revolve around my world now.

Your everything to me and I won't let anyone break us apart.

You were once my enemy,

but now you're my lover.

If you die...

The I'll die too...

We'll both die together...

* * *

><p><strong>This goes out to to PurebloodPrincess09 who wrote mainly bout Wesker^w^<strong>


	4. Im Screaming Your Name

**I'm Screaming Your Name…**

I'm screaming your name in pain.

No other soul has ever been so lost like mine.

I hear you calling me, but I can't seem to find you.

My heart is growing cold without your love.

I can see a black hole starting to form.

I seem to be losing myself in the mist of evil.

Your love has infected me and now it's destroying me.

The sadness in my heart has formed into hatred.

The happiness is gone from my soul.

You've tooken to much from me and now I'm in pain.

My soul grows darker by the minute that you're gone.

The black hole has taken me and my soul to a dark world.

I'm screaming your name to help me.

To save me from this black and return me to myself.


End file.
